hanleigh_bradleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Peters
Lauren Peters, nee. Blanch, (b. 29th December 1961) was the daughter of Peter and Kathlyn Blanch. Lauren was married to Alistair Peters, the father of two of her children, Landon and Melody. She also had a second son, Ayden son with her husband's friend and business partner, Thomas Thorpe. Her daughter, Melody died in a car crash at the age of sixteen, in a drunk driving incident on the way home from boarding school for the summer. Biography Early Life Lauren was born on the 29th December 1961 to Peter and Kathlyn Blanch. Married Life & Affair Lauren married Alistair Peters and they had a son, Landon. Landon was born in 1981. Following Landon's birth, Lauren suffered from Postnatal Depression but her husband was busy working.Broken Rules, Chapter Ten Landon had a nanny to look after him as Lauren wasn't coping. Thomas Thorpe, Lauren's husband Alistair's business associate and friend, would often visit them. Alistair and Thomas would drink scotch and smoke cigars in Alistair's study. He noticed that Lauren was unhappy and they would sometimes talk. They would have a cup of coffee together in the kitchen while Alistair was working. Then a year after Landon was born, Alistair went away on business and Lauren invited Thomas over for a meal. She kissed him, having had too much to drink. He didn't kiss her back. Although he wanted to, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Alistair, her husband. They stopped meeting and Lauren started painting as a way to distract herself. They kept each other at a distance for the best part of a year but Lauren loved him and gradually the started meeting again for coffee. When Landon was six years old and not long after Melody, Alistair and Lauren's second child was born, Lauren had a miscarriage. Alistair was in London at the time and Lauren was alone in Surrey. Instead of calling her husband and asking him to come home, she called Thomas. He held her as she cried herself to sleep. She kissed him again the next day and this time he didn't pull away. Lauren's husband, Alistair found out about the affair in 2015 and demanded that Lauren tell him everything. When he learnt how long it had been going on for, he insisted upon a DNA test for their son, Ayden. His company, P&P International's medical research branch, performed the test and Alistair learnt that Ayden was not his son. He continued to treat Ayden like his own son until he developed cancer (an inoperable brain tumour), at which point there were many changes to his temperament. Lauren and Alistair stayed together when he found out and she ended the affair. She wanted to protect her family, believing they had already lost too much with the death of Melody, their daughter. Physical Description She is a beautiful woman.Enforced Rules, Chapter Four She has long blonde hair and beautiful eyes. She wears simple but elegant clothes and minimalistic jewellery. Personality & Traits Likes * Lauren is an artist, painting landscapes.Broken Rules, Chapter Three * Lauren is partial to a glass of red wine. * Lauren does a lot of charity work.Broken Rules, Chapter Five Habits Pet Peeves Relationships Thomas Thorpe Lauren and Thomas had an affair. Jarrod Thorpe She has always been quite maternal towards Jarrod and was his first investor when he set up his company.Broken Rules, Chapter Eight The Rules Series Her sons discover her affair and that Ayden is not Alastair's son, after they learn that Alistair is dying and refuses to pass on the family company to his wife's 'bastard son'. References Category:Characters Category:The Peters Family Category:The Blanch Family Category:Hanleigh's London